1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to reclining chairs and, more particularly, to chairs which recline to assume a bed configuration.
2. Background Art
Recliner chairs are chairs which provide for lowering the back-supporting surface thereof from a somewhat vertical position to a somewhat horizontal position, allowing the user to lie rather than sit. Generally, such chairs provide a foot rest to support the legs of the user while the back of the chair is reclined.
A form of recliner chair provides a substantially horizontal sleeping surface when reclined. Previous chairs of this type are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,634,551 (Moore); 2,164,438 (Woller); 2,328,411 (Bergstrom); 2,712,655 (Hatton); and 4,563,037 (Tiffany). These and other chair-beds such as the Brandrud Slumber.TM., Thonet Models 3801 and KR10C/F, and the Nemschoff SleepOver.TM. require multiple motions or steps to accomplish the conversion from chair to bed.
Convertible chair beds are often used for temporary accommodations in public facilities such as hospitals by people who may lack the mechanical aptitude or experience to convert previous chair-beds from a chair to a bed or who cannot, or prefer not, to perform multiple motions or steps to achieve the conversion. A recliner chair which converts easily to a bed configuration in a single motion is greatly desired.